


Без названия

by jamie_lee



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Canon - Comics, F/M, Mild Language, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Без названия

Она заболела в самый разгар зимы, впервые за те годы, что Рик заботился о группе. Лежала на кровати, глухо стонала сквозь стиснутые зубы и все время норовила сбросить с себя одеяло. Лихорадка пожирала ее изнутри, превратив лишь в тень той сильной строгой женщины, что всегда была рядом.   
\- Эй, Рик, - хрипела Андреа, когда он прижимал к ее губам стакан холодной воды, в которой растворял найденные в общине антибиотике. – Как-то обидно получается: у нас ничего не было, и все равно мне пиздец.   
Отчего-то она находила это невероятно смешным, и очень хотела, чтобы он улыбнулся шутке вместе с ней. Рик все больше молчал и замыкался в себе, потому что обычно именно Андреа была той, что заставляла его поверить в лучшее. Он засыпал на стуле рядом с ней, не оставляя одну больше, чем на полчаса.   
На пятый день, когда он вернулся с короткой встречи с Мичонни, комната оказалась заперта изнутри.    
\- Открой, - приказал Рик коротко, чувствуя себя невероятно беспомощным. Почему-то мысль о том, чтобы ворваться туда силой, казалась неправильной. Он слишком уважал Андреа. – Немедленно.   
\- Нет, - ее голос звучал глухо, словно из-под земли, - мы оба знаем, что вероятность того, что я переживу эту ночь, ничтожна мала.   
\- Я хочу быть рядом.   
\- Если я умру, - она продолжала, словно не слышала его, - то обращусь. И если ты будешь недостаточно быстр, или будешь сомневаться, я причиню тебе вред.   
Рик чувствовал, как она привалилась к двери, и присел, коснувшись обшарпанного дерева в том месте, где, как он был уверен, находилась ее голова.    
\- Всегда нравился.   
\- Прости?   
\- Ты мне всегда нравился. До Дейла тоже. Такой уверенный, такой правильный, - Андреа коротко рассмеялась. – Даже мысль о том, что ты никогда не изменишь Лори, заставляла меня любить тебя еще больше.   
\- Андреа…   
\- Вбил себе в голову, что убиваешь всех, о ком заботишься. Глупый, как все мужчины.   
Кажется, она плакала. Он не мог точно разобрать из-за перегородки между ними, а спросить не решался.    
Рику хотелось обнять ее.    
\- Почему ты думаешь, что меньше других достойна пули до обращения?   
\- Потому что я женщина, и у меня свои капризы. А теперь иди. И если с утра я не спущусь, сделай мне прощальный подарок.   
Рик слушал, как скрепят половицы под ее ногами, как взвизгивает старый матрас, и представлял ее, такую, какой она была до конца света. Вздорную, со спрятанными веснушками и распущенными волосами, с беззаботными мечтами о будущем и кучей тайных поклонников. Андреа смеялась только ему, и протягивала руку, словно звала за собой, в синем выпускном платье и смешных туфлях-лодочках.   
Рик не заметил, как провалился в сон прямо у ее дверей.    
Проснулся от того, что дверная ручка дернулась пару раз, и он точно знал, что это значит. Рефлекторное повторение движений – просто потому, что ходячие когда-то знали, зачем им это делать.   
Рик закрыл глаза, готовясь к тому, что сейчас ему предстоит войти в комнату с оружием и застрелить ту, что уже не похожа на ставшую ему родной женщину.   
Дверь дернулась еще раз, и из-за нее раздалось бормотание, вовсе не бессвязное, как он ожидал.   
\- Ебнутый замок, заел, надо же, - она, похоже, со злости заехала кулаком о косяк. – Ну что же ты.   
Рик спрятал лицо в руках, слушая, как она проклинает все, включая его самого, и подумал, что от этой женщины отделаться будет не так-то просто.   
Эта мысль была самой приятной за последнюю неделю, и он, наконец, улыбнулся.


End file.
